A conventional cutter such as an electrical stone cutter is shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. The cutter includes a main body 51 provided with a motor 53 and an end tool 52 such as a circular blade driven by the motor 53 for cutting a workpiece such as a concrete.
A housing 54 and a gear cover 55 serve as outer frame of the main body 51. The motor 53 having a motor shaft is installed in the housing 54, and a fan 56 is also installed in the housing 54 coaxially with the motor shaft for cooling the motor 53. A gear portion 57 is installed in the gear cover 55 for deceleratingly transmitting the rotation of the motor shaft to a rotation shaft 58 of the end tool 52.
A base 59 is disposed below the main body 51 and is configured to allow the end tool 52 to protrude from a lower surface of the base 59. The main body 51 is pivotally movable about a pivot shaft 63 with respect to the base 59. An arcuate shaped link 60 extends generally vertically from the base 59 in order to adjust a cutting depth of the end tool 52 with respect to the workpiece (not shown). Liquid such as water is supplied to or adjacent to the end tool 52 in order to improve cutting efficiency with respect to the workpiece such as a stone, and to suppress generation of dust as a result of cutting. Such conventional cutter is described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. H07-171822.
However, in such conventional cutter, water may fly rearward in the cutting direction due to the rotation of the end tool 52 and rotation of the fan 56, if water is used during cutting. The scattered water may pass through a gap between the base 59 and main body 51 and impinge on a worker using the cutter or working behind the cutter in the cutting direction. Further, an air discharge port is formed for discharging cooling air from the fan 56. Water may also be directed rearward toward the worker due to the air blowing through the air discharge port. This causes lowering of workability.